


His Coat - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg misses Mitchell like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Coat - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

It had been a week since Mitchell had left, and all of Abbey Grove felt the loss, however some were less remorseful than others, the now non-terrorised year sevens, for example.  
But Rem Dogg was struggling. He paid even less attention in class than he did before, maybe writing the date and title on a good day. He reverted back into his non-speaking shell, wheeling listlessly through the corridors. Even Frank was feeling sorry for him, letting him past between classes rather than threatening to wheel him down the stairs like he usually did. 

He missed Mitchell, it was obvious. Everyone knew it, but no one was saying anything, because that’s how Rem Dogg worked. He figured things out on his own. He didn’t need anyone. 

So he said. 

Everyone knew that was a pile of steaming bullshit, but they let him get on with it. 

Remmie missed the weirdest things about Mitchell. The smell of his deodorant, the ceaseless jokes, but, more than anything else, his coat. 

Remmie had always liked Mitchell’s coat, he didn’t know why. He secretly rejoiced whenever he wore it to school, which Remmie could safely say was the weirdest part of his day.

The only person who knew about Rem Dogg’s secret coat fetish was Stephen, obviously. The boy knew frickin’ everything. It’s scary. He didn’t think much of Stephen knowing, until one day Stephen pulled him aside, literally. 

“I know you aren’t talking babes, but I just need to let you know that you need to be in school really early tomoz, k? Like, get to the classroom before anyone else, I’ll have Frankie open it tonight. I know at this point, you’d probs be asking why. Just trust me on this Rem, you won’t regret it.”

And with that, he flounced off, probably to find aforementioned ‘Frankie’ and give him a boner behind the maths block. 

Ew.

... ... ... 

Remmie arrived at Abbey Grove about half an hour before he usually did, which basically equated to quarter of an hour before school actually started. You couldn’t blame him for being late, he’s in a wheelchair!

He wheeled through the open classroom door, as Stephen promised, and looked around. He couldn’t see anything in particular that would warrant being at school this early, until he looked towards his space. He saw a heap of black fabric on his table.

He cautiously headed towards his seat, picking up the heap of cloth. As soon as he touched it, he recognised it. Mitchell’s coat was lying on his table. Was he still here? Was he here at all? Rem Dogg glanced around, before lifting the coat into his lap where he saw a folded scrap of paper on top. He carefully unfolded the paper.

I miss you too you idiot. Nandos tonight at 5. You know the table, I know the order. M x


End file.
